Character Story 3
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 3". It will appeared on Youtube on July 24, 2019. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Nod (Epic) *Jessie - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *Mr. Potato Head - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Mrs. Potato Head - Bean (UMIGO) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bullseye - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Barbie - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Ken - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hans (Frozen) *Young Andy Davis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Teenage Andy Davis - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragons) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Molly Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mrs. Davis - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bonnie Anderson - Nina (Nina's World) *Mrs. Anderson - Mami (Nina's World) *Trixie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Dolly - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Buttercup - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Totoro - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Stretch - Mrs. Weebler (Jack) *Chunk - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Twitch - Abraham Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Sparks - Sasquatch (Animals Mechanicals) *Big Baby - The Boss Baby *Jack-In-The-Box - Komodo (Animals Mechanicals) *Chatter Telephone - Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Bookworm - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Mr. Manchas (Zootopia) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Hunters - Clayton and Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) as Themselves *Adult Sid Phillips - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Various Trolls (Trolls) *Daisy - Tessa (Little People (2016)) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Kristoff (Frozen) *Monkeys - Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who!) *Samantha Roberts - Agent Olive (Odd Squad) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story 3 Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Character Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Hiccup) *Character Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Character Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Character Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Character Story 3 Part 6 - Theo Leaves/Rough Play *Character Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Nina Sparkes) *Character Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Character Story 3 Part 9 - Hans's Offer *Character Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Hiccup)/Locked Up *Character Story 3 Part 11 - Grinch's Story of Hans *Character Story 3 Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Character Story 3 Part 13 - Theo's Advice from a Beetle *Character Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Character Story 3 Part 15 - Gene's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Character Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Nod *Character Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Character Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Character Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Character Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Hiccup) *Character Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Character Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *UMIGO *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Epic *Trolls *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2, 3 & 4 *The Secret Life of Pets *Zootopia *Ned's Newt *Horton Hears a Who! *How to Train Your Dragons 1, 2 & 3 *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Tangled *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *The Emoji Movie *The Boss Baby *Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted *Odd Squad *Nina's World *Animal Mechanicals *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *Jack (TV Series) *Hotel Transylvania 1, 2 & 3 *Frozen *The Boss Baby *Sing *The Star *Minions *Bee Movie *The Grinch (2018) *Little People (2016) *Thomas and Friends *Looney Tunes *Pip Ahoy! *Peter Pan *Tarzan *The Fox and the Hound Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof